


Sleeping Beauty

by PearlsonFriday



Series: Olivarry Week 2016 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is tired, F/M, I am very sorry, Iris knows whats up, M/M, Olivarry Week Day 1: Fairy Tale AU, Ray and Oliver hate dislike each other, This was not that great...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlsonFriday/pseuds/PearlsonFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver had officially decided that he liked crime in Star best. </p><p>This was because at least you knew what was coming, most times it was arrows or punches, but at least it was something that could be fought hand to hand. </p><p>Central city on the other hand…. Every day it was something new and fantastic that should not exist, like people who have freeze breath or who can turn people into cats. It was the unpredictability of it all that he hated. </p><p>Out of all the unpredictable things that could have happened, this had to be the worst. </p><p>One minute, he was shooting arrows, wearing a mask, fighting a new meta and the next minute, he woke up in a huge bed wearing tight pants. It had taken him all of one second to decide that something was severely fucked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry about this.... The Olivarry isn't until the very end. I hope you enjoy it! Happy Olivarry week!

Oliver had officially decided that he liked crime in Star best. 

This was because at least you knew what was coming, most times it was arrows or punches, but at least it was something that could be fought hand to hand. 

Central city on the other hand…. Every day it was something new and fantastic that should not exist, like people who have freeze breath or who can turn people into cats. It was the unpredictability of it all that he hated. 

Out of all the unpredictable things that could have happened, this had to be the worst. 

One minute, he was shooting arrows, wearing a mask, fighting a new meta and the next minute, he woke up in a huge bed wearing tight pants. It had taken him all of one second to decide that something was severely fucked up. 

This feeling continued when less than one minute later Ray Palmer showed up with an apparent lack of armor and a suspicious sailor look. They took a moment to examine each other. 

“How did this….” He trailed off obviously off put that both he and Oliver were in the same room as each other. 

“A new Meta. The Flash was telling me how this one could create alternate realities with magic. It appears that they have a fondness for fairy tales, seeing as you’re Prince Eric and I’m a prince of some sort.” Oliver answered the unfinished question. 

“Prince Eric… Like from the little mermaid? How can you tell?” He asked looking down at himself obviously confused.

“Yes, the eyes and the flute give it away.” Ray quirked a brow and smirked, opening his mouth to say something. Oliver cut him off. “It was Thea’s favorite movie as a kid. Speaking of Thea, we should probably start looking for them.” 

Ray nodded and Oliver walked over to the wardrobe, there were only three things inside. A red cape and robin hood style hat and a pair of boots. He pulled them on and hurried back over to where was standing, watching him. 

“I think it would be best to start at the sea,” he gestured to Oliver’s window that overlooked crystalline blue water “ If I really am Prince Eric, that means one of our friends is probably Ariel.” Oliver nodded and they turned and began walking down towards the main area of the castle. 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

When they did finally reach the main part of the castle they were surprised to see it teeming with people. There was an impossibly long line filled with people of every race, gender and social waiting to see the king. Oliver’s eyes traced the line to where the throne should be, but instead, two thrones sat pushed close together. In them sat one very fat man and one thin man, they were both draped in jewels and sitting royally on their respective thrones. 

The fatter king’s eyes scanned the crowd until they landed upon Ray. “You there boy! What are you still doing here? Don’t you have a princess to save?” The man’s voice boomed and all eyes instantly landed on Ray. He didn’t like it, not one bit. The king watched as his “son” put on a game face. He laughed, shaking the hall. “Oh, lighten up I was just kidding! It seems that your cousin,” He said looking directly at Ray. “Is here. Why don’t you take him on a tour until this business is done.” 

Ray put on his best fake smile. “Of course father, I would be delighted.” His voice dripped with so much false cheer, Oliver smiled. “I know you love the sea, why not see the docks first!” He threw an arm around Oliver and began to walk towards the door. 

As soon as it sealed behind them, Ray snatched his arm back and frowned. “That was interesting. Let’s find the others.” Oliver began to walk towards the beach, not even bothering to see if Ray had followed. 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

When they arrived at the beach, both were surprised, to say the least, to see Felicity perched on a rock, humming to herself and swishing a blue tail in the water. She looked up upon hearing their footsteps. The humming stopped instantly and she sighed with relief before smiling nervously. 

“Hi, guys. I’m glad I’m not the only who has been disneyfied.” She gestured to her tail and pink shell bra. “But I do have to say, the hair is great.” She ran her hand through long physics defying waves. “Anyways, I am going to go get my grotto destroyed, got to Ursula and get my voice taken for legs, then I’ll be back.” She turned to look at Ray. “I expect a kiss when I get back Prince Eric, not talking will actually kill me. Give me 30 minutes.” 

At this point, Oliver noticed the fish swimming nervously by her feet and the lobster pulling on her tail. She slid into the sea with grace not usually found in Felicity. Just as she was about to dive, she turned to look at them. “I expect clothes when I get back.” Then she dove. 

It took the two men a moment to react. “She was gorgeous,” Ray whispered reverently. Oliver nodded and began to scan the beach. 

At the far end, there was a large wooden chest with pearls inlaid in the metal and a seashell clasp. Oliver made his way over to it, Ray trailing behind, humming. The blonde man crouched in front of the box and opened the clasps. Inside there was a blue dress with a black lace-up front, and a white shirt. He closed the lid and heaved it up. He carried it back to the rock and sat down. 

All they could do was wait. 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

As promised, 30 minutes, Felicity emerged from the ocean, covered only by her hair. She took a look around and spotted the chest. She dragged it behind the rock, while Oliver and Ray averted their eyes. 

When Felicity appeared from behind the rock, she wore the blue dress, a matching bow, and black flats. She marched across the sand, tugged Ray down and kissed him on the lips. Oliver watched the waves crash as the kissing became making out. The ocean was pretty early in the morning. 

When the two lovebirds finally finished kissing, the three stood in a circle. 

Felicity was the first to speak. “So who else is here?” 

Oliver sighed. “We don’t know, only speculation. I am guessing whoever was around when we fought the newest meta.”

Felicity’s eyebrows scrunched and she tapped her chin. “So Barry, Iris, Eddie, Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie, Dr. Wells, a paralyzed man in a Disney world… that could be a problem.” Oliver gave her the look. “Okay back on track, Dig, Lyla, Roy, Thea, and Laurel.” 

Ray whistled. “That's a lot of people.” 

Felicity frowned. “The real problem is that we have to collect all of them within the time limit.” 

Both men were roused from their thoughts by that statement. “What do you mean time limit?” Oliver said coldly. 

Felicity frowned deeper. “One the way to Ursula’s I bumped into a young woman with blue hair and glowing eyes that told me we had 36 hours. She looked like Barry’s profile for the new meta.” 

“Fuck.” Was all that was said in response. 

Oliver’s mind grasped the barest hints of a plan. “I say we go inside and have Felicity talk to the townsfolk about any of our beloved fairy tale people acting weird. We just play our parts.” 

Ray smiled. “I like that idea. Let’s get to it.” 

The three head back inside. Oliver and Ray's head to stand next to the kings and Felicity slipped into the crowd. 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

It didn’t take the two geniuses and Oliver to discover a recurring theme. Each time a lord came up they either complained about one of two people or both. One of these people is Robin Hood, whom Felicity learned from the villagers was acting weird and parading around in a new red costume. 

“Roy,” Oliver said and Felicity nodded. 

Ray scrunched his forehead. “If we are all in pairs like ‘Ariel’ and I, that would mean that…..” He trailed off and looked hopefully at the smallest blonde. 

Felicity caught his train of thought instantly. “Thea is the maid Marian.” She watched as Oliver’s shoulders shrugged in relief. 

It was at this time, they realized Roy had disappeared. 

They spotted him standing before the kings. “Father, I could go deal with this Robin Hood problem once and for all and be back by dinner.” 

The fat king’s face lit up. “Yes of course! Go, son, take your cousin and solve this problem!” 

Ray smiled and bowed before turning to look at Oliver. “Did you hear that cousin? It’s time to go hunt the hood.” He heard Felicity giggle at his joke. 

Oliver smiled back full force, playing his part to the tee. “Of course! Let’s get on it then!” He grabbed his ‘cousin’ and dragged him out another door, feet led by a mysterious force. 

They ended up by the stables and armory. Oliver ducked in and grabbed a bow and arrows as well as a sword and shield. He handed Ray a sword and shield set and Felicity a crossbow. Ray frowned at that. “She needs something to protect herself.” Ray nodded at that and walked towards the stables. 

Five minutes later, the three rode out the gate on white horses, towards a forest they had always been told to fear. 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

When the trio found Robin Hood, it hadn’t taken as long as they thought. All they had to do was listen for arrows flying and slang and there he was. 

Roy and Thea stood back to back, She was dressed in a purple dress and he was in his red suit, minus the hood and in its stead was there was a small hat. They were fighting what appeared to be underlings to the Sheriff of Nottingham who stood back and watched. Oliver jumped off his horse and joined the fray, knocking out the Sheriff before he could notice the new players entering the game. 

After the sheriff fell, the minions scattered, leaving two heavily breathing residents of Sherwood Forest. Felicity pulled Thea into a hug. 

Roy looked up at Oliver, his blue eyes filled with confusion. “What is going on?”

“New Meta who can apparently insert people into alternate realities.” Was all Oliver said. 

Roy stood up and walked over to Thea and she wiggled out of Felicity’s arms. Oliver sighed with relief as his little band stood together. There was silence as they just reveled in enjoying the fact that they were together. 

Felicity was the first to speak. “So we still have Ronnie, Caitlin, Cisco, Barry, Iris, Eddie, Dr. Wells, Dig, and Lyla.” She turned to look at Thea. “Have you guys heard anything about Fairytale people acting weird?” 

Thea looked at the ground in concentration. “Actually yes. I heard the Sheriff talking about how there was a young woman in a red hood wandering around the forest. I also heard one of his lackeys talk about a how Flynn Rider’s whole appearance changed. He’s blonde with blue eyes now.” 

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other “Laurel and Eddie.” 

Oliver finished the thought. “Iris is Rapunzel.” He looked at his team. “Okay, Roy, use your status to put out feelers, you should find some merry men around here somewhere. You and Thea are in charge of finding Laurel who happens to be Little Red Riding Hood. Felicity, Ray and I will work on Rapunzel and her prince. We only have about 30 hours to find everyone and get out. Meet here in at dusk and if you hear anything about a burning man, follow the lead, Cisco and Caitlin is are sure to be near. Let’s head out.” They broke the circle and turned towards the horses. 

Felicity rode with Ray and Thea and Roy took Felicity’s horse. They rode in their separate directions, the trio towards the nearest town and the duo deeper into the woods, with the promise of return. 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

They had been just riding through the forest a long way from the castle when Eddie broke over a hill at a dead sprint clutching onto a satchel. He saw Oliver and jumped onto his horse. 

“GO GO GO! They’re chasing me! I woke up in the middle of a heist! I am Flynn Rider! How did this happen?!” Oliver kicked his horse to the limit, they heard shouts and the arrows hitting wood behind them. The quartet rode deeper into the forest until they came into a rock wall. 

“Shit! We can’t go any farther.” Ray scanned the area wildly and Felicity muttered a prayer in Hebrew. 

“No! We’re good!” Eddie pointed to some vines. “Through there, Rapunzel's tower is in there!” Oliver changed the horse's direction and charged toward the green wall. 

Just as Eddie said, there was a hidden valley, at its center lay a tower impossibly high decorated with flowered veins. Oliver continued full speed ahead. 

They stopped at the base of the tower. Eddie dismounted and turned as Oliver landed beside him. He looked sheepishly at the older man. “Sorry about the chase thing, I wasn’t really sure what was going on, so I just followed the plot of the movie.” 

Oliver shrugged. “You did what you had to, now call your princess, we have a time limit.”

Eddie turned to him horrified. “Really?” Oliver nodded and gestured toward the tower. Eddie looked towards the single turret. “Iris, o Iris, let down your hair.” A tidal wave of hair crashed from the tower, crushing Eddie. 

Iris’ head poked out not a second later. When she saw Oliver and Felicity she smiled. She was so confused. “Is it really you guys?” 

Eddie, who had managed to free himself from the pile of hair stood up and dusted himself off. “Come down and we’ll have them explain it to us.” 

“Ok!” She shouted. They watched as she hooked her hair on the hook above the window. All below held on to their collective breath as she jumped. She landed less than a minute later, looking drunk on adrenaline. Eddie ran over and hugged her tightly and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. 

All of the love made Oliver sick (with jealousy, though he would never admit it). 

The pair made their way over to the strange collection of royalty. Iris was wearing a red dress and had a frying pan tied loosely to her belt. “Does someone want to explain to me what is going on?” She asked no nonsense. 

Felicity stepped forward and hugged her. Oliver understood, they were safe and they were two more people off the list. 

When she stepped back, Ray spoke, “The newest Meta has the ability to Disney stuff. Isn’t it so neat? We are literally in an alternate reality. I just can’t lajlkdjlskdjldjlk….” Felicity put a hand over his mouth and nodded at Oliver. 

“We have 28 hours to get out of here or it's permanent.” He watched as Iris’ face fell. 

Eddie squeezed her hand. “Who else is here?” 

Oliver frowned. “We’re not sure, but we think us, My sister and her boyfriend, my bodyguard and his wife, the Black Canary, Caitlin, Cisco, Ronnie, Dr. Wells, and Barry. So far we’ve found you guys, my sister and her boyfriend and maybe Canary.” 

Iris stared into nothing, they watched her for a moment before she snapped out of it. “If my knowledge of Disney and the view from my tower is correct. Prince Eric’s castle is that way, by the sea.” She pointed the way that team arrow had come from. “Rapunzel's castle is that way.” She pointed towards the place they had entered the valley from. “The Beast’s castle is over there.” Turning she pointed directly behind the tower. “There is one more castle over there,” She gestured vaguely towards the west. “But I can’t tell if it's from Cinderella, Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. Using my knowledge of my friends, I’m gonna say that we can find Team flash at the Beast’s castle.” 

Oliver was lost in thought for just a second before he looked directly into Iris’ eyes. “Were there any other random features?” 

She scrunches her eyebrows thinking for a second. “Yes actually, there was a mountain over that way.” Iris pointed near where she said the Beast’s castle was. 

Felicity’s eyes snapped to Oliver. “What’s the plan?”

“Based on what Iris is saying, Team Flash is at the Beast’s castle. I will take Iris and Felicity.” Oliver cut off both their boyfriends before they could say anything. “Iris has the best understanding of Team Flash and how they think and Felicity knows the most about Disney movies. Ray and Eddie, you two meet up with Roy, Thea, and Canary and then meet us at the last castle. We need to get out of here. We will be taking the horses because our destination is farther. I would suggest giving Iris the crown and getting yourself some disguises.” Oliver left no room for argument. He turned away as the two kissed their respective prince or criminal. 

Oliver helped them mount their horses, both girls riding together using Iris’ hair as a safety precaution. Then they rode out once again into the forest. 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

They arrived at the final castle early in the morning. They had spent their night fighting off an angry mob of villagers. As it turns out, Cisco happened to be Belle’s father. Belle happened to be Caitlin and Ronnie was the beast. The three had tried to escape or find a way out using the books in the library, only to be interrupted by singing cutlery. It had escalated when Gaston decided that Belle needed saving from the Beast. This had led to a long arduous fight and ended with magic rain, magic kisses and the death of Gaston. 

When they had finally set on their way, Cisco, Felicity, and Caitlin, babbling theories to each other, all sat in a cart pulled by Maurice. Iris and Oliver rode on either side listening to the three geniuses babble on. When they finally reached the edge of the woods, Oliver was pleased to discover six silhouettes gathered around the fire. 

Oliver slid off his horse and walked over to the fire. Dig was standing to greet him, in what looked like ancient Chinese battle armor. Oliver raised an eyebrow. 

Dig shrugs. “I am the General Shang to Lyla’s Mulan.”

Oliver smiled a little bit. “It's good to have you back.” They hugged. 

When the two brothers broke apart, they took in the people around the circle. Everyone was there but Barry and Dr. Wells. Oliver was just about to say something when the ground began to shake. A wall of thorns erupted between them and the castle. 

A sense of dread filled the air. 

Felicity was the first to speak, “I think I just figured out what fairy tale it's from….” 

“Sleeping Beauty.” Caitlin finished for her. 

Iris smacked her forehead, gaining the attention of everyone in the circle. “It makes so much sense now! The random thunder on our way here. Barry didn’t prick his finger, he was struck by lightning! Maleficent must be there waiting for Prince Philip.” Her eyes instantly snapped to Oliver eyeing his Hat and cape. She pointed at him. “You, go wake up my brother before it’s too late.” 

Oliver could feel the mass understanding and the scrutiny he was now facing. 

Laurel put a hand over her mouth to stifle a shocked laugh. She looked at Diggle, and Roy. “Did you know about this?” 

Dig shrugged. “I guessed something was going on…”

“Nothing is going on!” Oliver growled out. “He is my Partner…” 

Cisco laid an arm on his back. “You are really not helping your case dude…. But you guys would totally be a real-life power couple. Flarrow maybe?” Oliver shrugged the Hispanic man’s arm off his back and walked over to the wall.

He turned back to the teams. “If I’m not back in an hour come and get me.” 

And with that final thought, he unsheathed his sword and began the long trek to the castle. 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

When Oliver finally reached the other side of the thorns he was greeted by a sight that he never thought he would see again. Harrison Wells standing in front of him. Oliver felt his eyes on him watching him like a predatory examines prey. He wore a long black robe and horns. 

“I was wondering when you would join us, Emerald Archer. Unfortunately, Princess Barry is already sleeping and you appear to have a distinct lack of Iris.” 

“That’s because Iris is not Barry’s prince. I am.” He felt a flush of happiness just from saying the words. He did a very good job repressing his feelings for a certain Scarlet Speedster. 

 

Harrison Wells/Maleficent sneered at him. “If you really are Prince Philip…. Then prepare to die.” 

And before Oliver’s eyes, the man he now despised the most, transformed into a huge, yellow dragon, with glowing red eyes and red scales that looked suspiciously like the Flash symbol. 

The dragon roared and blew fire. Oliver rolled out of the way just in time. He raised his shield as another burst of fire came zooming at him. This dance continued on for a long time, the dragon always in the lead. 

That was until Oliver cut off his head. 

The dragon’s body plunged into the lava moat below. Oliver watched as it splashed before dragged his sword back off the ground and limping towards the towards the castle. 

He wandered through the courtyards and dozens of sleeping people. When he finally reached the base of the tallest tower, he took a deep breath. This was actually happening. 

He began his ascent. 

Once reaching the top, Oliver pushed the door open to reveal Sleeping Beauty’s chambers. It was dark, a three multicolored lights hovered over the bed at the center of the circular room. They seemed to notice his arrival and began to drag him towards the bed. He stumbled forward, tripping over rose brambles that curled across the floor and up the walls. 

He stopped beside the bed. 

There lay Barry. He wore a soft blue outfit, his head adorned with a simple golden crown and in his hands he clutched a single rose. 

He was beautiful. 

Oliver reached out to touch his cheek. He let his hand slip down to check the Speedster’s pulse. It beat firm under his fingers. 

Oliver kneeled down beside the bed before he closed his eyes. 

No time like the present.

He kissed him. 

It was light and fast, but it was enough. As soon as Oliver sat back, Barry’s eyes began to flutter. “Wha? What is….” He yawned rubbed his eyes. “What’s going on?” He turned and saw Oliver sitting next to him, looking at him with a little smile. 

It all came flashing back to him. 

 

“The Meta! I became a princess! I woke up in the woods wearing not wearing my suit! I couldn’t find anyone and my speed was gone!” Oliver chuckled. “I was Sleeping Beauty and Wells was…. He was Maleficent….” He paused to look at Oliver in shock. “If you’re here, he’s dead! That also means that…” His eyes grew even wider. 

Oliver laughed harder. 

Barry’s expression. “You’re my True Love.” Barry surged forward and kissed him. 

Oliver had no problem reiterating. 

They were like that for only a second before the whole world went black. 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

When they woke up again, they were back in their vigilante gear. The first thing he could comprehend was a woman with blue hair standing over him smirking. 

“It's about fucking time you got together.” 

Then she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Barry - Sleeping Beauty  
> Oliver - Prince Phillip  
> Felicity - Ariel  
> Ray - Prince Eric  
> Thea - Lady Marien  
> Roy - Robin Hood  
> Laurel - Little Red Riding Hood  
> Iris - Rapunzel  
> Eddie - Flynn Rider  
> Ronnie - The Beast  
> Caitlin - Belle  
> Cisco - Belle's Dad Maurice  
> Lyla - Mulan  
> Diggle - General Shang


End file.
